


I'm Here, Princess

by silverdoll14



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anyone's Point of View, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drama, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Open to Interpretation, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoll14/pseuds/silverdoll14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Or maybe that kiss of his, or just him as whole when you felt it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted at silverdoll14.livejournal.com
> 
> written for [a kiss and all was said](http://arashirabu.livejournal.com/5154555.html)'s challenge at [arashirabu](arashirabu.livejournal.com). This is written in second person point of view because I can't really stick whether I'm writing his as Sakumoto or Ohmiya. And so I’m giving freedom to the reader either you imagine yourself (as a boy I guess?) and your favourite Arashi member or you imagine your OTP in this story. I just posted it here now.

The first time you received a kiss from him was when both of you were in middle school. He was in his last year while you were in your first. You two were sitting in the front porch of your house, sitting side by side in the steps. You tried to hide it but he knew you so well. You figured. The two of you grew together and now he could definitely read you like an open book. Tears were already showing and you didn’t bother to hide it anymore.  
  
“My cat died.” You said with your voice just above whisper but never the less, he heard you anyway.  
  
You were waiting for him to laugh at you. Probably he would say,  _“You’re such a girl,”_  but none of that came. Instead a hand grabbed yours.  
  
Gentle his voice was, “Let’s bury him then pray for him.” He said.  
  
That afternoon at your backyard, the two of you made a resting place for your pet and prayed afterwards. The two of you stood there and he was holding your hand again later and then suddenly his lips touched the back of your palm. You yelped before withdrawing your hand back in reflex. You glared at him and he just smiled, sheepish but calm.  
  
“What’s that for? I’m not a princess.” You snapped, cradling your hand with your other hand like it was burned by that kiss. The last word you just said was a sensitive topic really because of your soft features, people would tease you and call you _“Princess”_  and you really hate that.  
  
“Ah, you’re okay then.” He simply replied, confusing you but when it dawned to you what he meant, you ended up smiling. A second later, you two were laughing, traces of sadness leaving your face.  
  
“See, I made you laugh.” He said and you didn’t object. It was true after all and you felt overwhelmed with how that simple deed can create wonders.  _(Still you refused to acknowledge that because you don’t like to be compared to a princess.)_  
  
  
  
  
The second kiss you remember coming from him landed in your cheeks. He was sick and you visited him in home to bring notes from his classmates so just he wouldn’t be left out with his studies. His mother left you two with a soup and trusted you that you’d feed him. Of course you would, but then the man was being stubborn.  
  
“Come here.” He said, patting the empty space in his bed. He had been sitting up, his back against the headboard.  
  
You rolled your eyes, muttering _, “If I get sick, it’s on you.”_  And still you obliged, after putting the bowl of soup in the bedside table first.  
  
He had his head leaning on your shoulders and you can feel the warm radiating from him to you. Either it was the warmth due to the fact that he was sick or he was just really warm from the start.  
  
“You have to eat.” You reminded him, and you could feel him shaking his head.  
  
“Don’t wanna~” he said, playful but weak and you really wanted to smack that head of him just so you could but stopped yourself. _He’s sick._  You reminded yourself instead.  
  
“Come on, don’t be hard headed sick-man.” You said. When the weight on your shoulder lightened, you took the bowl of soup again and when you faced him, he had a pout on his face. You just smiled slyly.  
  
“Say Aaaaah~” You cooed just because it was fun teasing him like that. His pout had been more apparent but opened his mouth and you fed him.  
  
When the bowl was empty and was on the bedside table again, the two of you resumed your positions, his head lying comfortably on your shoulders. You felt lips landing on your cheeks and this time you didn’t recoiled or did anything drastic, just put your head above his. The kiss felt warm, putting butterflies in your tummy.  
  
“Thank you.” He murmured and you didn’t reply. It seemed that you didn’t need to.  
  
He fell asleep later and you stayed awake, hearing his calm breathing as you succumbed yourself with the warm he radiated. _He’s warm._  And you decided it wasn’t because he was sick, he had been warm every since he entered your life.  
  
  
  
  
The time he kissed you on your forehead happened when you just broke up with your boyfriend  just when you thought _that jerk_ _was the one_  but then you caught _that bastard_  cheating with another person and you can’t help but think of how stupid you were for falling in love with such a man. It wasn’t the first relationship you had but definitely, this was the lowest blow in your heart.  
  
“You’re not stupid.” He coaxed you.  
  
The two of you were on a park where you frequented just to feel Mother Nature in the middle of the buzzing big city. Aimlessly, you walked with him by your side and you couldn’t really speak much. You felt your tears brimming and you wanted to stop it no matter what because you didn’t want to cry because of _that stupid asshole_. No!  
  
You stopped walking and when tears started falling, you roughly rubbed your eyes, trying to erase the trace that _yes, you were hurt_  and _no, you aren’t going to let your pride go down_.  
  
He was in front of you seconds later, grabbing both of your wrists. With hazy eyes full of anger, you asked him. “WHY?! AM I NOT WORTHY OF LOVE?"  
  
Instead of replying, he let go one of your wrists and cupped your face with that hand. He smiled, and it confused you. He was leaning and suddenly you felt your heart beating so fast. _What’s happening?_  There was panic really but then his lips landed on your forehead and somehow you naturally relaxed on that.  
  
He encased you on hug and you relaxed more on his arms. Your head was on his shoulders as he whispered, _“Everyone is worthy of love. It’s just that with the right person you’ll realize it.”_  
  
That night, under the full moon and sparkling stars, he let you cry without judgment, holding you so tight just to keep you together when you think you were broken into millions of pieces. And yet you only felt secure and safe like no other people would hurt you again. Either it was with his words, his presence or maybe that kiss of his, or just him as whole when you felt it.  
  
  
  
  
  
You only believed what he said was true when he kissed your closed eyes. The two of you were catching your breaths after your first and unintended steamy night that you could blame due to intake of too much alcohol in the next morning but you think you were sober enough to accept that _you had wanted it_. _You had wanted him all along and you just realized it now._  
  
Your head was lying on his chest hearing his beating heart as both of your breaths were calming down. He had one of your hands intertwined with his, his other was around your shoulders, keeping you close and only the fabric of his blanket covering your naked bodies.  
  
"Hey." He called you so softly but you didn't look up. You were afraid, _so afraid of what he would say and what would you hear_  now that you finally know where you belong. “ _Just a little more.”_  You wished because you were afraid of the consequences of the actions you have done. You were afraid that you would lose him now that finally, you know he was the one. And you wished a little harder, “ _Just a little more_.”  
  
But then, he tilted your face upwards to look at him and you instantly closed your eyes because you couldn't look at him yet. _No, not yet._  
  
And then you felt his lips kissing both your closed eyes, feeling that there were tears already those same eyes had let go.  
  
"Look at me." He whispered so gentle and soft like how he touched you, how he held you so close to him and unknowingly, how he captured your heart.  
  
And this time, you did what he said and you found out that there wasn’t the need to be afraid now as you look straight to his eyes. All you could see therewas longing and then there was it, the one you had been looking for, so clear you felt happiness blooming  in your heart. There was _love_.  
  
"I love you." He said straight and firm and you believe him without restrains like you always had.  
  
  
  
  
  
In front of dozens of people composed of friends, relatives and family was the time when he kissed you on your lips to tell the world that you were his and he was yours.  
  
It was a little yet solemn ceremony by the hidden part of the park that was a big part of the life both of you lived. There were tears in his face when you walk through the impromptu aisle and you can't help but laugh at that. Surely, you would have something to tease him about the rest of your lives.  
  
Both of you were standing in front of the officiator, exchanging vows of loyalty and love till the rest of your lives, wearing the rings that would symbolize those vows.  
  
At the end of it and to finally seal it, he leaned forward and captured your lips. It wasn't really just a peck because his lips lingered longer with a smile and in one way or another, you know it was _a declaration_  that he was staying whether you like it or not and really, you wouldn't argue with that because you know you were there with him to stay.  
  
  
  
  
  
Those were the kisses you remember from him the most and as years went by and the two of you live side by side, in ups and downs, in sickness and in health, somehow you already figured out what those kisses meant.  
  
As both of you lied in his death bed, time was ticking out as age was a proof that he lived his life to the fullest. His breathing was getting weak and but you weren't alarmed and so was he.  
  
"Hey~~~" he said with playfulness despite the age defying what it should sounded.  
  
"I love you~" he said and instead of replying, you sat up as your old body could allow to.  
  
You pecked his forehead first, caring and comforting and then both of his eyed lids. _“Don't worry, I'm only looking at you.”_  You would have said it but instead you planted a kiss on his cheeks and then in his lips. It lingered there like the day when the two of you got married, declaring the same thing like he did before.  
  
And then, while looking straight at his eyes, you brought his hand that was intertwining with yours and kissed the back of his palm.  
  
There was a soft chuckle from him before he slowly closed his eyes. You held his hand with you, close in your heart until the end, even as he breathed his last.  
  
It was sad really to lose him but there were no tears. You just smiled because you knew soon enough you would be with him again. Definitely he'd welcome you in his arms again, grabbing your hand and probably kissing the back of your palm like the first time he did and despite not saying anything, you knew what he meant.  
  
**_"I'm here, Princess."_**

**Author's Note:**

> As you read above, this was intended to be a Sakumoto but somehow, I can't help but think of Ohmiya as well. I used this kind of writing before for a Super Junior fic and it turned out okay so I hope this one too.
> 
> I dunno too if I ended this right but I was honestly in tears when I wrote the last part. Oh well~~~ comments are always love. Tell me too who you imagined when reading this.


End file.
